Ridiculous
by Kingprochan
Summary: Yet here he was, barging into his Boss's, his ex-student's room. Here he was, at home when he was supposed to be on a mission. A very important mission at that matter. And it was all because Yamamoto had informed him that the Boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was down with the flu. (One-Shot for Pinkiedoll. Minor R27 fluff Hinting)


**Title: **_"Ridiculous"_

**Summary: **_Yet here he was, barging into his Boss's, his ex-student's room. Here he was, at home when he was supposed to be on a mission. A very important mission at that matter. And it was all because Yamamoto had informed him that the Boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was down with the flu._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR!, nor do I own any of its amazing characters. I do, however, own the plot to this story._

**Beta'd By:** _laffup_

* * *

><p>It was ridiculous.<p>

Reborn's long legs took wide steps as he made his way through Vongola manor. While the greatest Hitman in the world was not one to rush through a public place for such a simple thing, he did anyway. And it was ridiculous, really.

His dark eyes were narrowed into a heated glare, never moving their gaze from in front of him. He rounded a corner quickly, the black jacket of his fluttering with the rush. The helpers of the manor scurried out of his way quickly, a few tripping in the process. A couple of them were unfortunate enough to look at Hitman directly, practically seeing the murderous atmosphere around him.

Everyone had heard the rumors of Reborn's angry side but those didn't have a single cent on the real thing. Certainly nobody could ever stand against the Hitman when he wore _that _expression and held _that _powerful, dangerous, dark aura around him, right?

"Ridiculous," Reborn muttered under his breath, zipping past a confused looking maid who had just exited a room with a laundry basket in her arms. He turned to a staircase and took the steps three at a time to get to the next floor quickly. The elevator that had been installed (since a certain Lightning Guardian was too lazy for staircases) was too slow at the moment. He could get to the top way faster than the elevator could anyway.

"Reborn-san," a stunned Gokudera did an intake at his sudden appearance, the silver-green eyes widening in surprise, "What are you doing-"

The silver-head didn't have time to finish his sentence as the ex-Sun Arcobaleno rushed right passed him, not even registering that the Storm Guardian was there. Gokudera blinked in slight confusion, then turned and proceeded down to the basement. But why was Reborn home early from his mission, anyway?

"Ridiculous, ridiculous, ridiculous," the Hitman chanted under his breath, climbing the spiral staircase that led up to the Guardian's dwellings. He took four steps at a time and his legs seemed to stretch their stride farther than usual as he closed the final gap to his destination.

And as he slammed the wooden door at the end of the hallway open, he uttered once again, "Ridiculous" as his situation settled in. He was the number one Hitman in the world. He was a killer that held no mercy for his victims. He was the former Sun Arcobaleno, the most skilled group of people in the Mafia world.

Yet here he was, barging into his Boss's, his ex-student's room. Here he was, at home when he was supposed to be on a mission. A very important mission at that matter. And it was all because Yamamoto had informed him that the Boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was down with the flu.

The normal, usually non-lethal flu. He shouldn't have been freaking out over something so simple. Maybe he should just turn around and pretend that he hadn't come home? He could threaten the Guardians and helpers into silence. He could just turn back-

"Reborn?"

Well damn it.

Reborn cleared his throat and straightened, regaining his composure. He tilted his fedora down lower, shadowing his dark eyes. His mouth was in a firm line, and when he spoke, his voice was steady, calm, and void of emotion. "I heard that you were sick."

Tsuna smiled sweetly and gave a small nod. He was lying in bed, the warm blankets pooled around his waist and at least three fluffy pillows behind him. A tissue box was on his nightstand and a plastic trashcan was positioned next to his bedside. A remote was placed next to a glass of green tea on his other nightstand and the T.V was playing reruns of some show.

"It's only a simple flu," the Vongola Boss said quietly, his voice lightly layered with raspiness. "No need to worry. I've been through worse."

Reborn nodded his head absentmindedly as he looked around the room, seemingly immersed in the familiar surroundings. He found it hard to meet his ex-student's eyes. Which was strange, considering he liked the deep caramel brown color they were.

The strange lack of eye contact and nagging/teasing made Tsuna raise an eyebrow. Then he smirked as realization hummed pleasantly in the back of his mind. He tilted his head to the side and his brown hair shifted with it, the thick bangs framing his pale face. "Reborn, were you worried?"

The Hitman inwardly flinched. That was exactly what he had been just moments before; worried out of his mind. Not that he would admit it. "No," he lied coolly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Then why are you home so early from your mission? You didn't fail, did you?"

"Are you kidding me? I Don't. Fail. At. Anything."

"Then why are you home? Did you quit?"

"I don't quit, either, Dame-Tsuna."

"Then?"

Reborn fidgeted, which was not something the number one Hitman never did. Ever. A small, nearly non-existent blush covered his face. He sighed, deciding it would be less humiliating to admit that, yes, he was worried about his ex-student than to have the brunet tear his lies apart.

"Fine, damn it," he said through clenched teeth, "I was worried about you, Dame-Tsuna."

The smirk on the brunet Boss's face turned into another sweet smile that made the Hitman's teeth ache. He patted the side of his bed, motioning for the ex-Arcobaleno to come sit next to him.

"Come on. Since you're home, come relax."

"I'd rather not."

"Please?"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Reborn walked over to the bed rather leisurely compared to his quick pace from before. He kicked off his shoes and laid next to his ex-student just as the show came back on from commercials. The brunet lightly snuggled next to him, a content smile on his face.

"Ridiculous," Reborn muttered, a small smile falling onto his face, "Completely ridiculous."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_DEDICATED TO Pinkiedoll. :3 You said R27 fluff, right? I tried to get the R27 fluff in there without crossing my mom's no yaoi rule, but I don't know...Is it ok?_

_Also, I wanted to get this message out there: I REALLY like to do requests for people. Really. But ya'know, I can't do requests if nobody, well, asks. So, just send me a PM or message me on Facebook (The link is on my profile) regarding a FanFic idea. As long as its a One, two, or three shot, and doesn't require full on yaoi, and is in a Fandom I know of, then I can most likely write it. :3_

_Other then that, yeah. Nothing to say. Review, favorite, maybe? :3 Till next time~ _


End file.
